A Man Obsessed
by fhclause
Summary: In a single glance, people would think Haruka Nanase is very laid-back. Underneath it all though, he is a man obsessed. HaruGou. PWP


**A Man Obsessed**

_Free! (c) __Kyoto Animation_

_A Man Obsessed __© fhclause_

Anyone who have heard of Haruka Nanase probably know that he is one of the swimmers for Iwatobi Swim Club, has an affinity with water and a diet that includes nothing but mackerel. And maybe pineapple.

Sometimes.

But those are only for people who don't really care who Haruka Nanase really is. Those who are really close with him know that he is more than just what those attributes that people always label him with.

Haru, though, think that he himself is a really, really simple man.

He is a man obsessed.

That might sound self-deprecating, but Haru knows he is selfish. Most of the things he does are the things that revolve himself. He likes water. He dives into water. He likes mackerel. He eats mackerel.

Everyone else be damned.

Not a lot of people understand, but obsession is a hard urge to control. The awe he gets every time the deep, blue water twinkling at him to come. The euphoria he fels when his feet touch the water. The calmness of the water ripple offers him when he floats. The wonder he sees when the pink, oily flesh of mackerel turns gold. The aftertaste of sweet and sour flesh that sends him tingling to the back of his spine.

It's like breathing air where you _have_ to have it to keep alive. But unlike breathing air, obsession is not a part of the body's job to get used to that you forget you are doing it. It's more like an addiction. An addiction that send you to heaven.

Really. All this excitement he gets from being obsessed is all worth the scolding and tired sigh he often gets from his friends. At least, his obsession isn't a destructive one. Not to him nor to his friends.

Or so he likes to think.

Because right now, he's terribly inconveniencing the person currently half-naked and straddling him.

His grip on her waist tightens as a moan hums near his right ear. "H-Haruka-senpai… please…Stop!"

"No."

Ever since he realized that Kou somehow makes into his obsession list, he has been relentless in touching her. Not in perverted way—at least, not in public. If a wisp of her hair blew with the wind, his fingers will comb through it, just to see if he can ride the wind like it did. If they sit next to each other, he'll rest his head on the crook of her shoulder, so he can have a whiff of her that reminds him of the sea water. If her fingers brushes his when they walk side by side, he'll take them and starts to trace every single line appears on her palm. After they kiss, he'll touch his forehead to hers, so he can count the glint of happiness reflected in her eyes.

But it's not enough.

Unlike water where he can fill his bathtub every time he wants or mackerel where he can buy in the market to stock for a week, there is only one Kou. And Kou is very much unlike water and mackerel that it's hard for him to have her all the time even when she _is_ free.

_Have_ her. Such a bastardly way of saying it.

But it's one word that can explain perfectly what he feels for her. The _need_ for her.

Ah. If he were more gallant like Makoto, or protective like Rin, Haru would probably give himself a knock on the head or drown himself in the water for thinking Kou like that.

But he's not gallant. Nor protective. He's selfish.

He's a man obsessed.

A trickle of sweat made its way down to the valley of her still hidden breasts and Haru' mouth puckers to lick it away. Then, he pauses to where her heartbeat drums the loudest. That very strong heartbeat that reaches out to him.

God. How he just want to…to…_consume_ her sometimes.

"Kou…"

Haru feel a painful tug at the back of his head and he knows she was starting to feel the urgency too. He moves and warm, wet lips trails the column of her neck, pausing at the pulse of her neck to lick it every time it beats and continue to kiss his way up to her jaw, her chin and then her lips.

He kisses her open mouthed, seeking for her warmth he knows she keeps in there, urging her to open up for him. Her moan just makes him even rougher with his kisses, nibbling her lips until she too kisses him with the same passion as he does.

He breaks from the kiss, trying to catch his breath. But he has to have more. He _has_ to have more Kou. "Kou…" Breathing the scent of her hair, he roughly whispers, "Kou, I _need_ you."

Delicate fingers combs through his locks, moving his head to touch her forehead to his. Glancing down to her eyes, Haru feels his stomach flips. So many things he sees. So many things she offers. "Then have me, Haruka."

Removing the remaining of her clothes, he traces the softness of her breast with his mouth while palming the other. How he likes those little, pink buttons on her breasts that stand proudly for him. How he likes what they feel and taste like on his tongue. How he likes the roughness yet soft texture when he brushes them with his thumb.

Then comes her erotic scent. Her scent that tickles his nose, telling him she was ready for him. The scent that smells the strongest at her most private area. The place that no one has ever ventures but him. The place where he makes him feel at home the most.

The place where he can be with Kou the closest.

Haru suddenly felt the legs around his waist loosened and a not so gentle push on his shoulder. He falls on the bed with a puff.

Of course.

This is Kou Matsuoka he has in his embrace. No Matsuoka give anyone anything until they have their own fill. But Haru doesn't mind this in the least. In fact, he likes this better. The way Kou hovers above him when she admires her effect on him. The way how her crimson eyes shine despite the shadow that cover her face. The way how the curtain of her hair tickles his shoulder and chest every time she moves. The way how her breasts seem fuller with gravity. The way how her weight gives a comforting pressure on him.

When Kou is in charge, Haru could never tell how long she'll tease him until she spares him. Sometimes, she takes him by surprise that it makes him hard to catch his breath until he got control again. Other times, she drives him crazy, with all the foreplay and mocking touches. As he felt the slow trail of her cold fingers along his abdomen, Haru knows she chooses the latter tonight.

Does she know how deliciously tormented he feels every time she does this to him? Does she know how addicting it is?

Does she know it'll make him obsessed over her _more_?

He then feels her fingers touching the hardness of him, guiding him into her warmth, and when she has her fill, her face contorted into one of a pleasure. "Ha-Haru… Haruka…"

"Beautiful." His fingers softly stroking the redness on her cheeks. "Too beautiful. Kou…"

They move. Pure lust drives them at first, with him trying to reach into her inner most secret and her trying to trap him within her wall to prolong the thrill. Then they reach a mutual rhythm, but the conflicting feeling to reach completion and extend the maddening pleasure make them short for breath.

Haru pushes her down, makes her look at him so he can tell her what he feels. The bliss he feels when his favourite delicacy takes over his senses. The overwhelming rush he gets when he competes for relays. The burn in his lungs when he is in the water for too long.

All of these. All of these feelings tenfold.

All of these for Kou.

"Kou."

She tenses and grips his back.

"Kou.

She starts to flutter around him and all of sudden, she bursts.

"Kou."

Then she calls for him. Urging him to come.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Then the star explode behind his eyes and Haru knows no more.

* * *

"Mou, Haruka-senpai. This is all your fault."

"Hm."

"Don't 'hm' me!" Gou scolds, slapping gently the chest she is currently lying on. They are still attached together and while it's more appropriate not to, Haru likes the feeling of her around him. "We were supposed to cook dinner. Not playing around."

"Later."

Gou looks up with a disbelief on her face. "But it's mackerel!"

"I know." She squeals in surprise when she feels him harden again inside her. "But I need Kou more."

Yes, Haru is just a simple man.

He is a man obsessed.

He is a man obsessed with Kou.

* * *

**You know what's funny about me writing a HaruGou lemon? It's because I'm a bigger MakoGou shipper than a HaruGou. But you know why I wrote one? Because of the soooooo lacking HaruGou fic in here! Especially the smut! Even in AO3. And I never wrote smut (unless you count 'imply-smut' in Fire)!**

**OOC Haru? Come on, man. you know what they say about the quiet ones. ;P**

**I'll appreciate any review or feedback (especially the grammar). Thank you for reading XD**


End file.
